Hope for the Future
by leighann415
Summary: Set in "Heroes and Villains," when Robin goes over the town line, a piece of the storybook page that Regina tore floats over, and changes Robin & Regina's fate forever. Belated birthday story for Kristen3! *hugs* Read Author's Note inside...


**Author's Note:** I started on this long before we found out the truth about Marian/Zelena, so I only found it fitting to add a little of that in at the end. And I meant this to be a birthday story for the lovely Kristen (Kristen3), but it's late. But I know she doesn't mind! ;) So enjoy. And I never thought the Marian/Zelena thing would actually happen. Can't wait to see how it all goes down!

* * *

Robin watched the tender scene play out between his wife and his son. He had just left the woman he loved in order to be with his family. Marian needed him, Regina or no Regina. They needed to figure out what was next in this new life. But he couldn't get thoughts of Regina out of his mind. She was just beyond this town line. Close enough to touch. But so far away.

Suddenly, something was falling from the sky. Robin went over to investigate. He knew immediately what this could be. It was the missing page from the storybook that had what should've happened between him and Regina that night in the bar. But it was just a fragment. Like it was torn. He didn't know what to think. What if Regina tore the page up? He wished he could see what she was feeling right now, if only to hold her one more time...

"Robin, what is it?" Marian's voice jerked him back to reality. He looked at her sadly. Wordlessly, he handed her the segment.

"I don't understand. Did this come over the line?"

"Yes. It's something Regina had."

"Oh," was all Marian could say.

Robin didn't know how much to say, but he knew he should give her the details. "It was a page out of a storybook. It had Regina and me, happy." He looked away for a beat, not wanting her to see the loneliness and sadness of a lost love there.

Marian reached out and touched his arm. "You have to go back."

Robin startled backwards. "I'm not leaving you. Besides, even if I could go back, there isn't a way. Regina said so."

"Come on, Robin. I know how much you loved Regina. And still do. It would never do you any good to be with me, when your heart is elsewhere."

As much as he wanted to reject her idea, he knew she was right. And the way she said lov_ed_, made him realize the truth. To be with Marian, he would never see Regina again. He knew he didn't want a future that didn't include her.

He knew Marian was right. He had to go back, without her. There was just one problem with that scenario.

"Roland is coming with me. He was just getting used to Storybrooke, and it wouldn't be fair for him to move to another world. Are you sure you can survive on your own?"

Marian looked down at her son. It was wonderful having him back in her life. But of course Robin was right. Roland didn't know what he was getting into.

"If I survived being prisoner of the Evil Queen, I think I can handle being alone." She smiled, but inside, she was crumbling. But she knew Roland would be happier in an environment he knew.

She bent down to his level. "Go with Papa, ok? And know that I will always love you." She took him in her arms and squeezed tight. Poor Roland looked at her confused. But he seemed to know that something was happening.

Robin gave Marian one last hug. "I'll never forget you either. And thank you, for loving me."

Robin took hold of Roland's hand. With one last look at Marian, he took the page and in an instant, he was back over the line. A miracle.

Suddenly, he saw Regina, her back turned towards him, leaving. He had to do this now. He was nervous, even though he shouldn't be. He _knew_ Regina. He shouted with everything that was in him, "Regina!"

She stopped. She couldn't be hearing Robin's voice now, could she? She just said goodbye to him. Forever. But she slowly turned and looked behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes, for there was the man who she loved with all her heart. And Roland.

Her heart soured. What was he doing here, and how? She ran towards him, and he took her in an embrace that she thought would never happen again. This feeling of being in his arms felt right. She looked down at Roland and smiled.

Then she looked back up at Robin, and said, "Are you real? What happened?"

"I'm very real. See, here's my lion tattoo." He showed her the tattoo on his arm. She traced her fingers over it. "Oh, Robin. I can't believe you're here! But where's Marian?" She looked around, suddenly remembering Marian.

Robin sighed. "It was all her. She told me that I had to come back. And look," he pressed the page fragment into her hand. "This fell from the sky as we crossed over. Thanks to this, it got me back to you."

"The torn page? How is that possible?" Regina was at a loss for words.

"I have no idea. But it must know that we belong together. That we're _destined_ for each other." He kissed her again.

He was stopped by Roland. "Papa, come on! I want to get some ice cream."

Regina looked at Robin. Roland didn't know that the Snow Queen was no more, and her shop vacated. He didn't know how to explain it to him. But he took Regina by the hand.

"Come on. There's lots we need to talk about." And the three of them walked towards town with the hope that there would be a thousand more moments like this to come.

* * *

Back over the town line, Marian watched as Robin led Regina out of sight. She grinned evilly and reached down to touch a necklace that was hidden from view, even from Robin. And like that, she was transformed into Zelena again.

She conjured up her trusty broomstick and flew high into the sky, laughing. "I'm not finished with you yet, sis. You haven't seen the last of me!" She said as she flew around the line, invisible from the future she so wanted to destroy.

**The End**


End file.
